darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chaos henge8
Administrative requests If you have something to request that requires an admin edit please post whatyou need done below thank you Chaos henge8 21:09, July 29, 2011 (UTC) hi there just sayind hiMnbmnb162 20:47, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Chaos, I would like to become an Admin! AES1230 told me to come here for my admin request, so yeah, I would like to become an Admin of the wiki! I am helpful, know the game pretty well and have done quite a bit of work on the wiki! Thanks for your time! VRGuardian 11:11, December 25, 2011 (UTC) see if you can reqruit more members first (if we have over 20 active users than i'll add you) Chaos henge8 16:36, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't seem to understand that. VRGuardian 11:23, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeh now I do Hey! I'm new to this (VRGuardian told me to come. I'm his mate on Dark Orbit :D) and I needed some help around. He told me to come to you so what should I do? TheSMASHER! 12:22, December 27, 2011 (UTC) -Well have a look around the wiki for both things you want to know and things your familiar with. When your familiar with something head over to its page and see if you can make it better a wiki is always improving :) When you want to know something, Join a clan, or get info about the game and its gui then it should be on the wiki if its not contact me and i'll put a page request up for my administrative team Thank you, Chaos henge8 20:22, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chaos, there has been a quite rise of users lately, I was wondering if I could go for another chance at being Admin? Thanks. ζєgαcγ 21:43, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm waiting on 5 more active users then will have another admin test and you will be up against VRGuardian Chaos henge8 19:10, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Just to say I'm back after a while of waiting and up for any admin challenges (If it's still open). I will be monitoring the wiki constantly from now on. VRGuardian 14:16, April 3, 2012 (UTC) WoW 653 edits wow Test Hey Chaos, can I have that test anytime soon? Thanks ζєgαcγ 02:23, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Waiting on 2 more users, thanks for your patience 02:40, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Fantastic, oh another thing, can you go to Andrew's talk page and look at the list of users I sent him? I don't think he's coming on anytime and they need immediate attention, thanks. ζєgαcγ 04:06, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello, are there enough active users? Also, this user needs immediate attention: http://darkorbit.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/201.68.48.253 Thanks! got the user sorry i've been busy lately and i'll hand you adminship for your activeness now. Chaos henge8 21:16, March 12, 2012 (UTC) No worries and thanks, I appreciate it! :) ζєgαcγ 23:33, March 12, 2012 (UTC) HI! O: Hey chaos, sorry ive been inactive for months now, but im back! ◄AES1230☻ĀĐMIΠ☺► 04:32, April 7, 2012 (UTC) its fine i've left the game myself so may end up giving beaurocracy to someone else soon Chaos henge8 04:34, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi -w- Thundersoul 17:47, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello there lol Chaos henge8 12:34, April 30, 2012 (UTC)